Relations with other Voyagers
Relations with other Voyagers Intermediate Merchant Commerce Specialists Lecture (Typed as it was presented during the lecture) This Course begins in Syracuse Commerce Courses, at the Academy This course is about human relations, something that will prove invaluable to anyone who sails. You've been here a while now, have you made any friends? This class will teach you about such as how to interact with your friends and different methods of communications. Your instructor is waiting for you at the Tavern in Marseille. Reward 1,000 D Advance 0 D Difficulty 1 star Required Skill none Meet Instructor Andea at the Tavern The one I have been waiting for has come... Next time, I'll let you know about the flower Anemone, Irene. Why the Anemone? Surely there must be other, more rare flowers you could tell me about, you should get it, right? I have a secret love of Anemones. Hey, today's lecture is about the ties between people, in other words "Relations". What I will teach you today is how to have relations betwen sailors. How long has it been since you joined the school? You must have made friends with people who have similar objectives as you by now. Spending time together in the same school... building, sharing the same information and worries. If there's anything you're worried about, in order to gain confidantes, you've got to be able to express concerns in words. Put them in words. Words are a treasure from God with no substitute. There are various ways to express yourself, what would you like to ask? How to talk to people around me In order to talk to people around you... First of all, anything is okay, so try enjoyable things, painful things, worries or shames. From where I'm standing, you can hear to the edge of the Pub, right? Don't be shy about it and respond to conversations of the other sailors. The chat window (insert pic) is in the lower left of the screen, with the button on the left of the lower part, you can change the type of "chat". In the initial settings in "SAY", your words will be heard by those around you. (a white comment cloud will appear with your words typed.. and everyone in the room will see it). When you want to switch to "Say" mode from another "chat" mode... click on the ........ (need to re-visit this .. and continue the typing.. more to come) more to this topic .... Next, I will teach you about the groups that ailors can create. These are Fleets and Companies which would you like? Fleets Fleets are temporary parties of up to five (5) Sailors with an Admiral as the Leader. When you group in a Fleet, you must be in each others' prencence. But, after you have grouped, then you can go your seperate ways. If you move seperately from your friends, you can still know their movements through a special network, so you can rest assured. *(also, look at the top left of your screen. It list the persons in your Fleet, and their current position). *''If for example, you are in a City, and you don't have the language for example, necessary to communicate, and one of your Fleet members does, they can come to your area, and you can carry out a transaction with that facility.'' If you switch the "chat" button (insert pic) to the "Party" 'type, and type into the chat bar, then your words will reach only the members of your Fleet. '' When you want to switch to Party mode from another chat mode, pres the "chat" change button or you can swith by presing "CTRL-TAB" '''Advantage to forming a Fleet There are several advantages to forming a Fleet. First of all, you can fight together with other members of your fleet, so even if you're going up against a tough enemy, if you have five (5) people on your sides, it should be an easy victory. Next, any job that is in progress for the Admiral can also be taken on by member of the Fleet. That means that by joining a Fleet, you can complete "quests" that may not even be given to you if you were alone. Plus, even if you yourself don't have the skills required to complete a quest, as long as someone in the Fleet has them, you can still finish that particular quest. Not to mention, whenever a member of your Fleet reports after a completed quests, all nearby members of the Fleet will receive a small amount of "Fame". I bet you want to start a Fleet now, don't you. Well, that is exactly what I want you to do right now. Companies are continuously existing groups that Sailors can establish. If you are a member, then you can converse with only fellow Company members and exchange information. Also, you can sell things at the independant "Company Shop". Companies are common groups that you Sailors can create. It should be of considerable help crossing the oceans. Later on, shall we go to the "Company Administration Office"? Well, is there anything else you want me to teach you? Quest: Joint a Fleet, pluck up some courage, talk to two (2) other Silors and form a Fleet of three (3) people. When you have made your Fleet... come back and talk to me. (don't "disband" your Fleet, until after you talk with the Instructor.. you won't get credit for completing the quest). Ahh... I forgot to mention, if you cannot make yourself understood to them, then unfortunately you can't make a "Party". But, it should be ok since there should be other peeps around here taht speak the same language. *When you talk to others around you in "Say" they they should group with you.. Try asking around. *When some cooperative people appear, click on the person .. then click on the "invite" button. If the other person accepts your invitiation, then the addition to you "Fleet" will be established. Do the quest'.'' Then, '''do the next quest.. '''as instructed.. and meet the Instructor at the '''Administration Office '(aka Company Administration Office??, Business Administration Office). This is the Business Adminstration Office.. They are located in big cities. In Europe, if there is a Guild, then there will almost always be one. At the Business Administration Office, the administration for Companies in this town, takes place. As I mentioned earlier, Companies are commmon groups that you Voyagers can assemble together and create. You can contact members of the same Company through an exclusive network. How to join a company. Talk to the Business Administration Office and have a look at "view Companies". If you look at the Company list, yuo can see basic information about which Compainies are based here in this city. If you click the Company Name, you can see more detailed information. Furthermore, you can only be in one Company at a time, so consider carefully before you join. If you click on the "Request Entry Button", an "application notification mail" will be sent to a Director and if the application is accepted, you can become a member of that Company. *If you become a member of a Company, you can sell your goods at the Company Shop. *If you ask the Business Administration Officer to put your goods on display for you, then even while you're taking a break, they will sell them for you. It's useful for when you want to sell items that you made or Trade goods to other Sailors. If you are going to live as a Sailor going forward, both are important. Review this thoroughly. If you use Companies and Fleets well, you will make valuable friends. For a Sailor, there is much, much more value in this than in Prestige or a shining military record. Quest is complete.. return to the Academy and recieve your reward.. and get your next quest, "'Profession and Skills". Lore 12:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lore